Knochenherz
Ich betrachtete aufmerksam die eigenartige Eintrittskarte. Die Oberfläche fühlte sich zugleich glatt, rau und angenehm weich an und erinnerte mich irgendwie auch an Leder. Etwas Vergleichbares hatte ich noch von keiner Druckerei gesehen und ich vermutete, dass der Druck sehr teuer gewesen sein musste. Das verwunderte mich umso mehr, da die Band, für deren Konzert sie gedruckt worden war, alles andere als bekannt ist. Und als Musikredakteurin hatte ich so ziemlich alles wichtige im Rock, Metal und Underground-Bereich auf dem Schirm. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte es mich neugierig gemacht, als der seltsame Brief dieser Combo in unsere Redaktion geflattert kam. Ihr Name war "Knochenherz", und sie machten laut dem Brief etwas in Richtung Satanic Black Metal. Nicht unbedingt meine Baustelle, aber ab und zu ganz interessant zum Reinhören. Jedenfalls bestand der Brief aus dem gleichen seltsamen Material wie die Eintrittskarte. Zusammen mit den blutroten, handgeschriebenen Zeilen und dem aufgeprägten Ziegenschädel am Ende war das so ziemlich das Seltsamste und Klischeehafteste, was ich je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Und das will schon etwas heißen. Inhaltlich sprach die Band von sich in der dritten Person und bat... Nein, das war nicht das richtige Wort. Sie BEFAHL uns, über ihr nächstes Konzert zu berichten. Normalerweise führt ein solcher Ton bei mir unweigerlich zum starken Reflex, das entsprechende Schriftstück in den Schredder zu befördern, aber irgendwie passte diese Überheblichkeit zum Konzept, und der Brief machte mich neugierig. Darüber hinaus war die Location nicht allzu weit von unserer Redaktion und meiner Wohnung entfernt, und so antwortete ich entsprechend auf den Brief. Eine Telefonnummer oder E-Mail-Adresse gab es nicht, und so hatte ich ohnehin kein andere Wahl, als auf dem Postweg zu antworten. Währenddessen recherchierte ich im Netz, ob ich irgendwas zu der Band finden konnte. Aber Fehlanzeige. Weder gab es eine Website, noch einen YouTube-Channel, einen Twitter-Account, eine Facebook-Seite noch sonst irgendein Zeichen, dass diese Band wirklich existierte. Ich dachte schon an einen blöden Scherz, aber die Kontaktadresse des Briefes gab es wirklich und die angegebene Location war ein zwar kleiner, aber mir durchaus bekannter Club. Eine Anfrage dort bestätigte mir, dass die Band zur genannten Zeit auftreten sollte. Sonst konnte man mir aber auch dort nicht viel darüber sagen. Die Jungs (oder Mädels - darüber wusste ich ja auch nichts) wussten sich anscheinend wirklich mysteriös zu inszenieren. Das musste ich ihnen lassen. Entsprechend gespannt war ich, als der Abend des Konzerts gekommen war. Halb rechnete ich damit, die Einzige dort zu sein, aber überraschenderweise hatte ich sogar ziemliche Probleme, einen Parkplatz zu bekommen. Als ich mein Auto endlich abgestellt hatte und fast 10 Minuten zum Club gelatscht war, fand ich dort bereits eine Reihe langhaariger und dunkel gekleideter Fans mit mürrischen Gesichtern vor. Einige von ihnen trugen sogar Shirts, die das Logo und den Schriftzug der Band trugen, das ich vom Brief und der Eintrittskarte wiedererkannte. Als ich einige von ihnen darauf ansprach, wo sie die Shirts her hatten, bekam ich zwar freundliche, aber auch nicht besonders aufschlussreiche Antworten. Sie erzählten was von dem Kumpel eines Kumpels. Einer berichtet mir sogar, dass er noch nie die Musik der Band gehört hatte, dass sie aber wirklich außergewöhnlich und schräg sein soll. Selbst wenn man auf Black Metal stand. Es dauerte noch ca. eine Viertelstunde, bis ich den Eingang erreichte und meine seltsame Eintrittskarte einem Mitarbeiter des Clubs vorzeigen konnte, den ich bereits von dem ein oder anderen Konzertbesuch bei anderen Bands kannte. Ich trat ein und folgte den übrigen Besuchern die Treppe runter in Richtung Bühne. Dort warteten bereits an die hundert Personen. Gleichermaßen Männer und Frauen. Die Stimmung war gespannt, aber auch fröhlich. Einige von ihnen unterhielten sich miteinander. Manche Paare lagen sich verknallt in den Armen. Man hörte Scherze und dumme Sprüche. Wie bei jedem Konzert eigentlich. So seltsam die Band auch sein mochte. Ihre Fans waren es jedenfalls nicht. Ich zückte meinen Presseausweis und meine Kamera und schummelte mich damit in die erste Reihe. Ein paar der Besucher schauten neidisch oder verärgert, aber die meisten hatten keinen Einwände, mich vorzulassen. Von der Band selbst war nichts zu sehen. Nur das Ziegenschädel-Logo und der Schriftzug prangten auf einem großen Banner an der Bühne, und auch das Schlagzeug stand da, in Schwaden von Kunstnebel gehüllt. Andere Instrumente konnte ich nicht ausmachen. Nicht einmal Verstärker, Boxen oder dergleichen, was ich schon ein wenig seltsam fand. Immerhin sollte das Konzert in wenigen Minuten starten. Wie um auf meine Gedanken zu antworten, schlossen sich hinter uns die Türen mit einem dumpfen Donnern, welches anhand ihrer eigentlichen Größe ziemlich überdimensioniert wirkte. Der Kunstnebel verstärkte sich und quoll in dichten Schwaden über die Bühne und ins Publikum. Irgendwoher erklang ein düsteres Intro, bestehend aus Synthie-Flächen, in die sich leise Schreie mischten. Nun würde es sicher bald losgehen. Das Intro endete und durch den Nebel konnte ich vage einige Gestalten erkennen. Die Band nahm ihre Plätze ein. Ich zückte meinen Fotoapparat und schoss ein paar Bilder. Die würden sich später sicher gut im Magazin machen. Die Musik begann mit einem dröhnenden Gitarrenakkord. Sofort legte sich der Nebel wie von Zauberhand und ein wildes Schlagzeug und Gitarrengewitter füllte meine Ohren. Es war lauter als vieles, was ich bisher konzerttechnisch gehört hatte und besaß fiese und schneidende Höhen. Und das alles ohne - oder zumindest ohne erkennbare - Boxen. Das restliche Publikum starrte gebannt auf die Bühne und nun konnte ich auch die Musiker sehen. "What the Fuck?" dachte ich mir nur. Einen solchen Look hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Die Musiker - drei Männer und eine Frau - waren bis auf ihre Unterwäsche nackt und am ganzen Körper kreidebleich geschminkt. Das aber was noch nicht mal das Ungewöhnliche. Viel seltsamer als ihre Aufmachung waren ihre Körper. Sie waren alle extrem dünn und erinnerten an Bilder von hungernden Menschen in Katastrophengebieten. Ihre Rippen stachen fast durch die Haut, und ich hatte weiß Gott schon gesündere Magermodels gesehen. Auch waren ihre Haare zwar lang, aber auch sehr dünn und strähnig. Sowohl bei den Männern als auch bei der Frau. Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Erst recht, als einer der Scheinwerfer ihre Augen anstrahlte. Sie waren schwarz. Nicht nur dunkelbraun. Schwarz. Und das nicht nur die Iris, sondern die gesamten Augen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich den gesamten Augapfel tätowieren lassen. Irgendwie echt krank. Konnten sie damit überhaupt sehen? Die Musik wurde immer lauter und schriller und wies nur wenig Variation auf. Im Grunde war sie auch nicht besonders gut. Selbst von so mancher unbekannten Underground-Kapelle hatte ich schon Besseres gehört. Trotzdem war das Publikum wie gebannt. Alle sahen zur Bühne. Es gab keinerlei Gespräche, keine kritischen Musikpolizisten, die jeden Ton genau abwogen und keine kuschelnden Pärchen mehr. Nur ein Heer von menschlichen Ohren und Augen, die jeden Moment und jeden Ton in sich aufsogen. Selbst ich konnte mich nur schwer dagegen sträuben. Auch wenn meine Ratio den Auftritt als Reinfall einschätzte, so konnte ich mich der hypnotischen Wirkung der Musik nicht entziehen. Erst jetzt fiel mein Blick auf die Instrumente. Sie waren menschlichen Körperteilen nachempfunden. Ein menschlicher Brustkorb diente als Vorbild für den Bass, während die Gitarre die Form eines verfaulenden Beines hatte. Das Keyboard und die Drums waren in morbider Knochenoptik gestaltet, und der Sänger keifte in eine abgetrennte Hand. Was wie billiger Halloween-Grusel klingen mag, besaß in Wirklichkeit einen solchen Realismus, dass es ganz und gar nicht lächerlich wirkte. Ich glaubte sogar einen feinen Verwesungs- und Blutgeruch wahrzunehmen. Dem Instrumentenbauer sollte man ein Denkmal setzen. Irgendwann, ich weiß nicht beim wievielten Lied, da sie alle erstaunlich gleich klangen, hörte ich ein schrilles Reißen. Sofort hörte die Band auf zu spielen. Ich suchte nach dem Grund dafür und sah, dass eine der Saiten des Gitarristen gerissen war. Andere Bands hätten den Song vielleicht zu Ende gespielt und ein Ersatzinstrument genommen, aber diese hier unterbrach einfach ihr Konzert. Der knochige Sänger trat näher an sein Mikro und sprach zum Publikum. Seine Sprechstimme unterschied sich kaum von dem schneidenden Krächzen, dass er beim Singen benutzte. "Wir brauchen euch!" sagte er fordernd. "Wir brauchen eine neue Saite!" Was sollte das? Gingen die davon aus, dass jemand aus dem Publikum Ersatzsaiten mit sich schleppte? Das war absurd. Trotzdem trat eine junge Frau vor und ging wie hypnotisiert auf die Bühne. Dort angekommen wurde sie vom Sänger brutal gepackt, und der Gitarrist ging mit einem Messer auf sie zu. Was zum Teufel sollte das? Ich wollte um Hilfe rufen, dazwischen gehen oder die Polizei rufen, aber ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Ich war wie gelähmt. Langsam schnitt der Gitarrist einen langen Streifen aus der Haut der Frau und riss ihn dann mit einem Ruck ab. Ihre Schreie waren unbeschreiblich. Trotzdem wehrte sie sich nicht. Ich sah, dass der Bassist ihr ein Aufnahmegerät an ihre Lippen hielt. So kamen also die Schreie in ihre Musik. Als die Prozedur beendet war, wurde die heftig blutende Frau wieder ins Publikum zurückgeschickt. Der Gitarrist spannte das Hautstück einfach auf seine Gitarre, stimmte sie, und schon spielte die Band weiter. Ich konnte kaum glauben, was gerade passiert war. Wie krank. Wie unmenschlich konnte man sein? Wieder versuchte ich mich zu bewegen. Aber die Musik lullte mich ein und mein Widerstand erlahmte. So ging es weiter. Niemand rannte weg. Niemand schrie um Hilfe. Niemand geriet in Panik. Alle lauschten weiter - ungeachtet des grauenhaften Ereignisses. Ob die anderen Besuchern genauso gefangen waren wie ich oder ihren Willen komplett verloren hatten, wusste ich nicht. Irgendwann stoppte die Musik erneut. Diesmal ging die Unterbrechung vom Drummer aus, dessen Stick mit einem morschen Knacken zerbrochen war. Erneut wurde jemand auf die Bühne gerufen. Diesmal ein bärtiger, muskulöser Mann mit Ziegenbart. Er sah aus, als hätte er die Bandmitglieder allesamt mühelos wie Zweige zerbrechen können. Aber er tat es nicht. "Wir brauchen neue Drumsticks!" rief der Sänger erklärend, und der Drummer kam mit einem Skalpell und weiteren Werkzeugen angelaufen und bedeute dem Fan, sich auf die Bühne zu legen. Er schnitt sich genüsslich durch dessen Bein und schälte aus seinen Oberschenkelknochen kunstvoll zwei nagelneuen Drumsticks. Der blutende, schreiende und verstümmelte Mann reihte sich kriechend wieder in die Schar der Zuhörer ein. Niemand half ihm. Niemand schien sich zu interessieren. Eines war mir nun klar. Jeder, der diese Musik hörte, war verloren. So ging es endlos weiter. Lied folgte auf Lied. Instrumente zerbrachen und wurden auf grausamste Art ersetzt. Die Zuschauer spendeten Saiten, Sticks, Plektren, Drumfelle und andere Komponenten aus ihren eigenen Körpern. Aus Haut, Zähnen, Organen, Fleisch und Knochen. Ohne Widerstand. Ohne sich zu beschweren. Ich dachte schon, dass es ewig so weitergehen und das Konzert andauern würde, bis sich alle Zuschauer in grausige Instrumente verwandelt haben würden, aber dann endete es plötzlich. Ohne das ein neues Ersatzteil benötigt wurde. Die Augen des Sängers richteten sich auf mich. "Du da. Komm herauf!" Meine Füße gehorchten wie von selbst. Ehe ich mich versah, stand ich vor dem Sänger, der nach Blut und Verwesung roch. "Du bist also unserer Einladung wirklich gefolgt", krächzte er. "Du hast Glück. Wir brauchen gute Presse." Er lächelte auf die falscheste Art, die überhaupt möglich war. Sein Mund näherte sich dem meinen. Sein Atem roch unerträglich. "Willst du uns helfen? Und leben?" Ich wollte mich wirklich weigern. Ich wollte nicht diesen grausamen Kreaturen dienen. Aber mein Selbsterhaltungstrieb ließ mir keine Wahl. Ich wollte auch leben. Unbedingt. "Ja", brachte ich schwach heraus. "Dann iss!" Er hob seine knochige Hand zum Gesicht, und ich sah, wie sein Zeigefinger noch länger und dünner wurde, als er in seiner Nase verschwand, und ein feuchtglänzendes Stückchen Hirn hervorholte. Es war ekelhaft und abstoßend. Aber ich aß es. Es schmeckte nach Erbrochenem. Und nach Leben. Während die willenlose Masse vor der Bühne klatschte und immer und immer wieder "Zugabe" schrie, soweit ihre geschundenen und ausgeschlachteten Körper es noch zuließen, fühlte ich, wie sich Frieden in mir ausbreitete. Frieden und Euphorie. Glücklich und aufgeregt schritt ich von der Bühne und begab mich nach draußen. Ich hatte eine große Entdeckung gemacht. Ich würde diese Band bekannt machen. Ich würde mich für sie einsetzen. Mit jeder Faser meines Geistes und meines Köpers. Das war meine Pflicht. Meine heilige Pflicht. Denn jeder sollte die Gelegenheit bekommen, Knochenherz live zu erleben. Übrigens. Falls es euch interessiert. Hier findet Ihr einige Live-Aufnahmen. Völlig kostenlos natürlich. Es kostet höchstens etwas Haut. Oder ein paar Knochen.Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang